Because you're no ordinary human, SessxKik
by Darnie
Summary: Kikyou, who is melancholy since Inuyasha and Kagome have left to the future together, wishes that she still had her beauty of a real woman and the rest of her soul back...what will happen when Sesshomaru offers her this...in return for her aid? SessxKik.
1. Regeneration

Characters in this story are owned by and are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning!!! If you don't like this couple DO NOT read.  
Couple- SessxKik.

The rating of this story is M for future chapters.

Chapter 1- Regeneration.

-------

Things you must know before you read the story-or it may get a bit confusing.

1. Naraku and his minions are defeated and dead.  
2. Kagome and Inuyasha finally told each other how they felt and went to the future together, using the shikon no tama to make Inuyasha human.  
3. The well is no longer accessible so you can't travel from one place to another.  
4. The rest of the Inu-gang are still in the feudal era.  
5. Sesshomaru obtained Tetsusaiga when Inuyasha left, as it had no purpose to him now he was human. (Inuyasha also took off the barrier :P)

-------

Her raven like hair bellowed in the wind, her alluring beauty bloomed under the moonlight like a flower under the sun, her eyes held a brown flame but yet shed clear tears, it hurt too much, to know that the person she loved most in the world had fallen in love with someone else; who was her...but in a different time, she felt the claws of jealousy taking what was left of her soul, she was jealous of herself; she chuckled at that thought sadly...but little did she know _someone_ was watching her, taking in her rare beauty, _someone_ who had taken quite the liking to her..._someone_ she'd _never_ expect...

-------

Kikyou's POV.

The moon was criticizing me again, pitying me for what I had done, I looked down to my body...it was _cold_, made out of hate, this body, made of sacred bones and soil was nothing compared to the beauty of a woman, _the beauty I once held_, it had only been a few weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome left for the future together, sealing the well, so that no man or youkai could enter both worlds at once again, I had done the right thing...of letting two lovers be, so why was I melancholy?  
The breeze swished the grass gracefully as it tickled my body, I inhaled the pure air, which had no scent at all...at least that's what I thought, _someones_ scent twisted with the wind, I quickly stood up and withdrew my bow,

"Who goes there?" I asked as I took a sacred arrow from my Quiver,

"I, I have thought of something that may interest you greatly," He revealed himself from the forest, his silky like silver hair glistened in the light of the moon, his eyes, held pure gold and the coldness of ice, those eyes once familiar too me, a crescent moon rested on his forehead, two magneta stripes were scarred twice down each cheek of his handsome face, he wore a white and red kimono with pitch black armour, his extremely fluffy tail hung over his right shoulder and three swords hung by his sides, the Tetsusaiga, the Toukijin and Tenseiga; he was indeed just as beautiful looking as his brother...every time I saw him I nearly burst into tears. He arrogantly strode towards me in his usual icy manner, his face emotionless, I stepped back with caution, still holding my arrow in a defensive position,

"Your wish is to be a real woman again?" He asked, he stared at me, penetrating what was left of my soul, his eyes showed something I couldn't work out,

"Yes, it is...but it is not important to you, Lord Sesshomaru," I replied, why would he want to confirm that? it was not important to him...the only thing Sesshomaru ever cared about was getting the Tetsusaiga; which he had succeeded when Inuyasha left it to him, when he left,

"But it is, I need you to travel with me," I immediately knew what this was about, Sesshomaru had always had trouble with his wounds in battle and constantly needed someone to help him, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were pretty useless when it came to deep wounds,

"I see," I said, one of the saddest things I missed about being alive was the emotions; my voice could only project hatred and sadness...which were the only things left in my soul, I looked into his golden eyes again, they looked quite hopeful,

"So, I have come to make you an offer, if you can travel and aid me, in return, I will grant you life, in the beauty of your real body," Sesshomaru said, those words hit me, a second chance at warm life...but then again, he said nothing about the rest of my soul, our hair was blowing wildly in the wind, a mixture of silver and black twisted together,

"I will if you can grant me one more thing," He cocked one eyebrow, he wiped his hair out of his face,

"What is that?"

"The rest of my soul," He smirked...which I'd never seen before and it scared me, he was not any yokai, but a daiyokai which most feared when he smiled.  
There was no possible way of getting my soul back as Kagome had it now right?

"You think I can't get your soul back...but I can, that girl hasn't been born yet in this time, so your soul should be still accessible," He explained, I had felt something I hadn't felt before in this cold body of mine; hope,

"Do you accept," He looked truthful; but then again, Sesshomaru was great at showing none of his motives, and being human again...with the beauty and soul of real self, seemed too good to decline,

"I accept, my lord," I said, his face brightened up,

"Great," He quickly withdrew Tenseiga and slashed me across the stomach...it easily ripped through my Miko kimono, I felt myself falling to the ground, but caught by someone, I could feel myself being purifyed, regenerating, I could feel the beauty of a woman growing onto me and the emotions I once thought; I'd never feel again.

-----------------

First chapter up :) Reviews would be appreciated but flames are not welcome, remember I warned you at the start :)

Darnie.


	2. Arrogance

Inuyasha/Characters/Places/Inuyasha things ect. In this story are owned by and are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning!! If you don't like this couple DO NOT read. Couple- SessxKik. (Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.)

The rating of this story is M for future chapters.

Chapter 2- Arrogance.

_He_ sat next to _her_, like a dog honourably staying by his master, a healthy glow and kind warmness had already returned to _her_ skin, _her_ hair had gone lusciously soft, like feathers, and _her_ lips had gone a fresh crimson red...  
How much _he_ wanted to touch them with _his_ own; but _he_ wanted _her_ to be awake if _he_ ever did..._he_ slowly lifted his clawed hands and gently removed a wisp of hair from _her_ face; _one day, she'd be his._

Sesshoumaru's POV.

Beautiful.  
I see all of them as weak, and filthy creatures.  
But she's different.  
Kikyou lay next to me, already her body had revived; she would be up soon...I could sense her sadness before.  
It's because of him.  
That worthless half breed-I gazed at my hands, his name was enough for my claws to unleash themselves, I glanced back to Kikyou; she and the others would awake soon, and none of them could know about these feelings-these feelings my father would have experienced once, feelings a Daiyoukai like myself **shouldn't** be feeling; but, I didn't mind these feelings...they were not bad ones.  
I slowly got up and made my way opposite to Kikyou, no one could know about this 'Infatuation' if you could call it that, in some aspects this was ridiculous, a demon 'liking' a human, it wasn't love; I'm not capable of such a wasteful emotion...or so I thought, I sighed and sat down against a tree, even if I wanted it to happen her affections would be difficult to gain, I'm a Daiyoukai; she's a Miko, I'm a demon; she's a human...I hate her kind; she hates mine, our relationship would be a difficult one, and I won't accept it.

But then why do these feelings plague me?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin; she smiled, ran up to me and bowed, such a joyful creature she was-especially at dawn, I nodded at her and got up, the sun would be cruel today, my eyes ran along the camp...something annoying was missing...my eyes fixed on Jaken's small, pathetic frame, why the hell wasn't he up?

"Jaken, get up," I growled, his once lifeless body seemed to drag itself up, his beady, large eyes opened,

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama..." And his eyes got larger, his mouth seemed to slowly slip undone; his gaze had fixed on Kikyou,

"Yes?" I asked, this one really tested my patience,

"The un-dead Miko that Inuyasha...why is she here?" I shook my head in disgust, he had used that mutt's name,

"She's not undead, not anymore anyway, and she is here to aid me; since you do a pathetic job," Jaken obviously didn't like the idea that he was going to be replaced by Kikyou,

"But my lord..."

"We're going to the East, I need to the best aid there is," I grabbed the Nintojo, and whacked him over the head, I won't tolerate his stupidity today, Rin looked up to me,

"What's she doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, she pointed her finger to Kikyou,

"She's going to help us find the legendary Usuba of the East, the blade I seek," I explained, she slowly nodded,

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I turned to look in Kikyou's direction, to automatically look away, she was too...too...I was too _attracted_,

"Because, she's recovering from the force of Tenseiga," Jaken's mouth got wider, Rin's was in a smile,

"B-but sire!!" Jaken complained, I ripped the Nintojo from his hands, and whacked him over the head once again; I knew this wouldn't be the last time I'd hurt him today.

Kikyou's POV.

...  
I was alive.  
I was soft...and 'real' again.  
My eyes opened...and a flush of great emotion came over me...a feeling I hadn't felt in what felt like such a long time; happiness, my hands softly ran across my body...it wasn't hard and, but silky and warm...my hair...I grabbed a side bang and drooped it in front of my face and immediately smiled, it didn't feel like string anymore...it felt alive, and healthy...  
if only Inuyasha could see me now.  
Even with my body and soul back, the feelings of sadness still came over me, why had my soul mate left me here? To go with his other soul mate; me in the future...I had almost completely forgotten about everything else until I heard a voice,

"Sesshomaru-sama!! She's awake!!" It was that little girl, next to her was Sesshoumaru...who's honey eyes immediately fixed on me, near him and the little girl was that odd looking toad thing, who looked like he'd seen a ghost,

"We must leave," Sesshoumaru explained, his voice...so mature compared to Inuyasha's, I found my bow and quiver next to me, I nodded and got up, this would be a different experience-and a potentially dangerous one if Sesshoumaru is involved.

I immediately noticed that Sesshoumaru was a loner, not only did he usually ignore everyone, when he did speak, he was usually quite blunt and cold...I walked behind them, Sesshoumaru often looked behind; I guessed to see I hadn't escaped, his aura was quite powerful, and his manner quite arrogant...he was different; I quietly walked around his area, although I made sure he was a few metres away from myself...I had already guessed he was unpredictable,

"Where are we seeking?" I asked, his eyes flickered, but he didn't look at me...in some way, it seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at me,

"We shall seek the Usuba of the far East," His tone was icy, and he seemed quite determined-I personally didn't like the East, the Youkai were quite hostile...

"And then where?" I asked, a look of annoyance came across his face,

"I don't plan everything. Your freedom will depend on your assistance," He suddenly growled and ran up to Jaken and whacked him over the head with the Nintojo, I guessed he must of insulted Rin again...although Sesshoumaru was a daiyoukai-it was quite strange how he travelled with a young human girl, I thought he hated humans?  
Maybe it won't be too hard to get on his good side...  
Just like Inuyasha...I wondered how he and Kagome were going? Atleast he was happy, and now I could finally move on; Miko's have to give up their love for spirituality-and this time, I wouldn't make the same mistake of loving someone again.

Sorry it took so long to get it up (School, hobbies ect. have been the main priority of my life lately.)  
Anyway, please leave reviews

Darnie.


	3. Attraction

Inuyasha/Characters/Places/Inuyasha things ect. In this story are owned by and are copyright Rumiko Takahashi-I don't own anything...Please don't sue me

Warning!! If you don't like this couple DO NOT read. Couple- SessxKik. (Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.)

The rating of this story is M for future chapters.

Chapter 3- Attraction.

Sesshoumaru POV.

It disgusted me how _she_ could weep over such a low creature as Inuyasha.  
Humans. They have no sense of knowledge.  
I watched her over the red hot fire, she dug her face into her knees; all I could see was her hair, emotions of dread and sorrow came from her; I guessed she was crying-Another pathetic human quality, she thought I didn't know, I could already tell she hated showing emotion-quite unbecoming of a Miko.  
Rin, Jaken and Ah Un were all sleeping, just as well; Rin & Jaken had been quite the annoyance today, Rin constantly wanting to pick flowers and Jaken and his concerns about the Miko.  
Kikyou revealed her face; puffy and red from crying...so she was.  
All those tears wasted on such a worthless half-breed who chose an immature schoolgirl over her.  
"Quite pathetic. Crying over someone like Inuyasha," I looked directly in her eyes; unfortunately she was hard to read, although, I could feel her emotions changing rapidly,

"You shouldn't be commenting. You can't love, Daiyoukai," She hissed back, her brown eyes had gone crystal clear,

"If love makes you as weak as your state now, then why would any decent creature want it?" She laughed, and shook her head, eyeing me off as if I was a fool,

"Such a disgrace is the Demon prince of the west; he lacks in basic knowledge of emotion,"  
This would be the time where I'd grab her by the throat, I restrained myself, something held me back...those feelings, she gazed at me and I gazed at her,

"Then enlighten me of love Miko," I asked my voice raspy and cold, she took a deep breath and pierced my eyes again,

"Love is...the greatest emotion, you can be happy the rest of your life with it," She threw me a sad smile and then laughed quietly-as if mocking herself,

"Or it can make you like me in this moment of time," She let her hair out and it coiled around her body...again I looked away; these feelings wouldn't be satisfied with just looking. They wanted to touch-but only I shall have control over my body.  
She explained love well; for a human,  
"Such a weak and futile emotion," I added, out of the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head and lay down, love was a horrible emotion; it's the reason Inuyasha came into this world,

"I pity you," She spoke in a tired tone, I watched her slowly close her eyes, how dare you pity me, I pity you-love has destroyed you...

_"Love is...the greatest emotion, you can be happy the rest of your life with it,"_

So, it can revive you.

_"I pity you."_

And I love you.

**The next day.**

The poison oozed in my hands as did the dead carcus of the limp cat youkai, Rin and Jaken hid behind Kikyou who held her bow in her hand, I chucked the youkai aside, such a feeble attempt it made; it chose the wrong decision to try and eat Rin.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama...shall Rin stay closer to the group?" Rin asked me, I nodded, her brown eyes held fear-I don't think a youkai's ever tried to eat her before, my eyes flickered to Kikyou who was just watching Rin and I, astonishment seemed to dwell in her eyes...

"What are you staring at?" She quietly looked away and muttered nothing; I had already guessed what she was 'amazed' at,

"Answer me," I spoke, she turned back to me, her tone was calm and still,

"It bewilders me. A Daiyoukai travelling with a young human girl, I wonder..." Already she had started walking away, Ah Un followed her,

"Do not walk away from the Lord!" Jaken warned, she didn't stop, I whacked the Nintojo over Jaken again, hadn't he realised that we were going in this direction?-It didn't surprise me though, a little toad youkai like Jaken wouldn't think twice.

**...**

"We shall be staying the night,"

"It is such an...honour...to have the Daiyoukai lord of the Western lands stay with us," The chief of this small, quaint village put on a happy face; this amused me, he was shitting himself in reality, his army had gone and a Daiyoukai turns up-how unfortunate for him,

"But...we only have two rooms; with two beds in each," He explained, I cocked an eyebrow and turned to Kikyou, Rin and Jaken...I couldn't go into the same room as Rin; Kikyou may have suspicions that I actually really like the weak human kind, I couldn't sleep in the same room as Jaken-I'd have him up all night; and I like my sleep, it could actually get to the point where I'd kill him...  
My eyes flickered to Kikyou,

"Be honoured, Miko, you'll be sleeping with me tonight," I spoke; her gaze was odd, her brown eyes fluttered and she turned around and started walking towards some old people...

This would be a different experience.

Kikyou's POV.

Tonight I would be sleeping in the same room as him.  
The Daiyoukai lord of the Western lands.  
The last person I'd ever imagine sharing a room with.  
I wound the bandages up and down the old soldiers leg, blood seemed to be everywhere I glanced; this village had just encountered a battle-and lost,

"Thank ye, Lady Kikyou," The old soldier said, I nodded and walked off, Ah Un and Jaken were standing at the Chief's house, Jaken looked displeased; but I didn't care, the little toad thing had been rude to me the whole time I'd been with them-but so had Sesshoumaru,

_"Such a weak and futile emotion."_

How would he know? He'd never experienced it; and he never would, his heart was icy cold just like his golden sun eyes.

The day seemed to go by quickly, the moon had lit the sky like a huge crystal like pearl, sad and beautiful; reminded me of myself, but I still have hope that Inuyasha will come back to me, he would eventually get sick of Kagome-or so I hoped, life isn't worth living without love, my fate would be a twisted one surely; but I hoped it would be a happy one.  
Sesshoumaru was talking to the village chief and Rin was playing with some village children happily, my eyes swayed to Sesshoumaru, I think we both knew what he was going to do last night... and I wonder why he didn't-no one had really back talked him before and survived; unless you were Inuyasha, I walked into the forest surrounding the village and picked some herbs, why hadn't he killed me?-he could easily get another Miko, and there's other people that need my help more than he does.  
Everyone in the village sat by the fire, Rin sat next to me and talked about her day with the children,

"And then Rin picked lots and lots of flowers!" I nodded and smiled, she spread joy...is that why Sesshoumaru let her travel with him? I gazed towards his direction...he was looking in mine; odd, his eyes seemed different, they weren't cold...

After hours of talking and helping, I finally went to bed, I slowly entered the wood house and looked around, this place was humble, children slept and spoke in whispers as I flew past, I ran into the village chief,

"Ah, lady Kikyou," He bowed and looked up at me, his gray eyes fluttered-He really didn't want to get on the bad side of Sesshoumaru,

"Can you please tell me where my room is?" I asked, he pointed to the last room on the right, I opened the shoji screened doors, Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, removing his swords, the Tenseiga, the tokijin, the Tetsusaiga and...Another one I had never heard or seen before, Sesshoumaru must have seen me gazing at it,

"Bakusaiga," He spoke, all four swords lay on the bed; all showed Sesshoumaru's right as a daiyoukai-and exceeding his father, Inu no Taishou.  
I was too busy admiring his blades when I finally realised he had taken off his Cuirass, and...the top of his kimono, leaving bare his broad, muscular shoulders and sculptured chest and stomach... I looked away, he was attractive-_too attractive_, and it was wrong being attracted to someone whom was my past love's brother...but I couldn't help it, I shouldn't be feeling this attraction-I was a Miko, and especially for Sesshoumaru, the rudest, and coldest person I had ever met.  
I figured that I could be attracted to Sesshoumaru physically, that was just human nature, I just couldn't fall in love with him-although I doubt I ever would, I slowly crept under the covers of my bed and looked out the window, the moon was shining through, I smiled and turned to the other side-to find two sun like orbs looking at me,

"Your sorrow has vanished," His tone was hard and icy, I looked up to the ceiling to avoid his gaze,

"It's none of your concern," I replied, and it wasn't,

"I can't help but be interested in a woman who once held passion for Inuyasha," I looked back at him, his beautiful silvery hair draped all over his body,

"I was never his mate, and it's none of your business, I've realised that I drowned in my own corrupted passion for him," I'm sure he smiled as he turned over, leaving me gaping and my heart racing,

"Typical Miko."

Typical Daiyoukai...I think it was after he said that I realised.

He would have known I was attracted to him.

Darnie: Another chapter :) My interest in writing has started to increase :) And my homework load isn't too bad at the moment.  
Remember no flames I warned you!  
Are the characters too OoC?  
I feel as if Kikyou is.  
Remember to review and tell me what you think, anything I can improve on?

Thanks :) 


End file.
